


The Trickster and The Spy

by Stez



Series: The Trickster and The Spy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), the avengers 2012
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, New Character - Freeform, after avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stez/pseuds/Stez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Rose Parker, agent of SHIELD. One day she is sent to carry out her biggest mission yet - spy on the escaped God of Mischief. Though, it might not be as easy as Rose originally thought. Once she realizes that he might not be as deranged as she made him out to be, will she start losing sight of her mission and become attached to the deceitful trickster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading my story. This is my first time posting on AO3, but I usually write on FanFiction too (my username is the same). I hope you enjoy my writing :)

"Parker, the Director needs you back at headquarters in ten."

I hopped up and snagged my car keys from the rack on my table. "I'll be there," I replied into the communicator in my ear. After checking my reflection in the mirror, I left my apartment building. The sleek black car I had bought last year was waiting in the parking lot and I entered it before driving to SHIELD. As soon as I was in front of the building, I stepped out, locking the car behind me. Inside SHIELD headquarters, it only took one flash of my badge to be permitted into the elevator and up to the meeting rooms.  
Clearly, I was the last to receive the message as everyone was already inside. Thor waved his hammer with a smile and Clint ignored me while twirling an arrow in his hands absentmindedly. Banner offered me a small smile before turning back to the science fiction novel in his hands.

Stark grinned. "Hey Rosie!" he called as Rogers shook his head and rolled his eyes. Soon Director Fury entered the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Alright, settle down Avengers." He called. Immediately silence fell. "I'm sure you know why I have called you here today."

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Stark muttered. He obviously wasn't a morning person. Fury cleared his throat before continuing.

"Our sources have reported that Loki has been sighted in New York City. He has left a path of destruction in his wake and the public is starting to get suspicious. The FBI has called upon us to eliminate him as a threat before we get a repeat of last year's incident."

"How did he get here?" Clint spoke up. "Wasn't he locked up in Asgard or something?" Everyone turned to look at Thor, who seemed troubled.

"He must have escaped," Thor murmured. "I must return to my realm," he said as he stood up. Before anyone could blink, he swung his hammer and blasted through the ceiling. Debris rained down around everyone and I covered my head in a futile attempt to shield myself.

"I think he really likes doing that," Stark said with a lazy smirk. Fury sighed to himself.

"Well, we might as well finish this briefing, then." The Director said. "We need someone to stake out the enemy and give us information about his plans and actions. I have decided that Rose should be the one to go."

"Great, see you later." Stark said nonchalantly.

Clint didn't take it as well. "Why should she go? She isn't as well trained as I am. I should be the one to go!" he said furiously.

"Now wait a second, Barton -" I said angrily.

"Be quiet, all of you!" Fury shouted. "There will be no more arguments, Rose is going. You all forget that Loki recognizes all of us from last year, making it impossible to scope out the situation without our covers being blown. Rose just joined the team recently to replace Agent Romanoff, and luckily for us, Loki does not recognize her. And anyway, Parker is the only one of us who is trained specifically to be a spy."

Clint glared angrily at me before storming out of the room. He and I had been competing ever since Agent Romanoff had been brutally murdered and I had replaced her. Apparently he had loved her - maybe a bit too much. He was bitter, and didn't want to accept the fact that I was far better than she probably ever was. Fury talked to me in private as the meeting ended and everyone cleared out. "You'll be expected to relocate to New York City. Stark will return to Stark Tower as a form of backup and you will be in an apartment located nearby. You have been given a cover job in a weapons and arms company that Loki visits every week, and you will be using your real name. The FBI has agreed to back you up, so one phone call and you'll have the whole organization behind you. Is this clear?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said with a shrug. As I stood to leave, Fury called me back.

"Remember, Parker. He isn't alone. He has spies everywhere." the Director said quietly. "Be careful."

*******

The next morning Stark and I got off his private jet. We immediately split up, for fear of Loki's spies recognizing us. I got in a cab and gave the location of the apartment building that I was going to be staying in. It was quaint and small, but I had never really cared much for extravagant or luxurious spaces. Luckily for me, the fridge was already stocked with food and I decided to make a quick sandwich. Soon I decided to go to bed, as I was exhausted and had work the next day. My bed was comfortable enough and I was soon asleep. My dreams grew extremely vivid that night.

I was back in California. The sun shone down on me as I ran towards him. Jacob, my Jacob. I heard cries and ran even faster towards the building. Debris crumbled down around me and I could practically feel the building collapsing. I finally reached his door and wrenched it open. I nearly cried out in surprise when I saw Jacob with a gun trained on my head. He chuckled at the expression on my face.

"Hello Rose. Nice of you to join me," he said smoothly.  
"Jacob, put the gun down, you don't understand -"  
"Oh, I understand just fine," Jacob said with a maniacal grin on his face. "No, it's you that doesn't understand."  
"Whatever they're making you do -"  
"Nobody is making me do anything!" he yelled. "This is all your fault! You had to go and get me caught up in the middle of this!"  
"Jacob, I love you." I said. I basically read the hesitation in his face. "It's not too late," I continued.  
"Yes, it is," he replied surely. "It's too late. Goodbye Rose."  
I tried to kick the gun out of his hand, but he was too quick for me. He elbowed me in the chest and put me in a headlock. I head butted Jacob, and we continued our hand-to-hand combat. Soon, the gun had been knocked out of his hand and I reached for it, successful aiming it at him.  
"Jacob, back down. I won't hurt you if you -"  
I was interrupted by him lunging for me. I watched in seemingly slow motion as I felt pressure in my hand, before there was a bang and he slumped down, red liquid soaking his chest.  
"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up, please," I sobbed. "Please, I love you. I love you, wake up! Wake up.." His blood soaked my hands as I sobbed over his dead body.  
"I love you..."

I woke up sweating in my bed. I knew that I would never get back to sleep now, so I got up and changed into sweatpants, before putting on my sneakers and leaving my apartment. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get my mind off of things. I noticed that it was raining and silently cursed myself for not bringing an umbrella. There was a coffee shop directly across the street and I gratefully entered to shield myself from the rain. It was mostly empty, but a young girl who looked about nineteen was sitting behind the counter texting. I ordered some hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin before settling down in a booth with my food. After a couple of minutes, the bell above the doorway jingled and someone walked in. I looked up and almost fell out of my seat.

The man that entered had slick, black hair and sharp pale features. His blue eyes rested on me for a moment before he spoke quietly to the girl. She handed him a bottle of water, almost as if in a daze, and he turned around. As he passed my booth, he paused and cocked his head sideways. Smirking to himself, the man left. I noticed that he had dropped something, and I got up to inspect it. The man had dropped a small golden object in the shape of a serpent, and I slowly picked it up.

"Do you know who that man was?" I asked the girl behind the counter. I continued when she gave me a blank stare. "The man, the one that just came in." she squinted in confusion.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she said in a puzzled tone. I narrowed my eyes at her, but I could tell that she wasn't lying. I tossed my half eaten muffin in the trash and rushed out, trying to find the man.  
"Hello?" I called out. There was no reply. Rain poured down around me as I looked around at the empty streets of New York City. I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling unusually happy. The golden serpent that I had found yesterday in the coffee shop was curled around my fingers. I had fallen asleep last night inspecting it and it was warm from being pressed against me all night. I held onto it as I dressed for work and slipped it into my pocket before making myself breakfast. I opened my laptop and checked out the security details that SHIELD had sent last night. I was supposed to be working at a company named Rocky River Arms and Self Defence. My shift started at eight o'clock so I decided to leave before I was late. On the way out, I bought another muffin from the shop I went to last night. I tried to convince myself that it was because I liked the food, but I had a nagging suspicion that I was subconsciously looking for the man from the night before. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I was missing something important, but I hailed a cab and got to work anyway.

A man whose name tag read 'Jason' was waiting at the front office for me.

"Are you Rose Parker?" he asked in surprise. I narrowed my eyes but nodded. He led me to a back office where there were different people working. A woman was frantically typing on a computer, while another person was changing the bullets in a gun.

"So you applied for the shooting instruction job, huh?" I looked up at Jason, who was smirking. "Are you sure you can handle that sort of thing?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a gun from a nearby table. There was a bang, and three bullets appeared lodged in the center of the tiny target across the room.

"You were saying?" I asked, with a grin of my own. Jason shut up and led me to training room.

"There's a man coming in later today," he explained. "He has a huge group who's been learning to shoot. You know, self defence."

"Yeah, I bet." I muttered to myself. Jason gave me paperwork to fill out before leaving to continue his own work.

An hour later, I was sitting in the training room when it opened and Jason stuck his head in. They're here, he mouthed to me before leading the way into the room. My eyes widened as a barrage of men entered. They were each heavily muscled and had arrogant glares on their faces. I nearly dropped the paperwork I was holding when I saw him - the same man from the café last night. His slick, dark hair looked the same and his pale skin reflected the lights. He smiled charmingly at me, and I knew in my heart who he is, but I couldn't bring myself to even think his name.

"Good afternoon," Loki said. His eyes seemed to dance with mischief as he smirked. I only nodded as I took in his human clothing - a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants and converse. I never thought I'd see the day when Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies, wearing a pair of converse.

"I'm Rose, the new instructor. You are...?" I trailed off, preparing guns and other various weapons for his group to use.

"Jacob Masters," he said, seeming innocent enough. I froze and dropped the gun I was holding.

"Something wrong?" Loki continued, watching me intently. I forced my fingers to move and mechanically picked up the gun before handing it to someone.

"N-Nothing," I said. I silently cursed myself when my voice shook, and I could tell that he noticed it too. Out of all the names, all the different fake names he could have used - Loki just had to use the one name that haunted me day and night. Jacob, my Jacob. I shook my head and forced my head to clear. I still had a mission to complete and this time, I wouldn't fail. I didn't know why Loki and his group were here, but I was sure to find out. After all, that was my job. I was surprised when he sat out to watch me train the others.

"You're sitting out?" I asked him, acting seemingly curious. "I guess you're not one for much violence, huh?"

He smiled maliciously. "You have no idea what kind of violence I'm capable of." Loki's voice gave me chills and I turned back to the group waiting impatiently behind me.

"Alright, guys! Grab a gun and spread out in front of a target." After all of the men (about thirty in total) had stood like I instructed, I took my place in front of them.

"Now, the one thing you want to remember is to keep your head and arms facing your target. Keep your arms firm, otherwise the gun might slip. Always try to face the target, that helps. And also keep your eyes one inch above the bullseye. When you shoot, the gun shifts slightly so you'll probably end up hitting your target." I demonstrated on the target in front of me, and then motioned for everyone else to start. I heard curses as more than half of them completely missed. I made rounds around the training room, aware of Loki's eyes on me the whole time.

Loki watched the girl move around the room. He had to admit that even for a human, she was beautiful. She had long white blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her intense grey eyes flickered to him every once in a while, almost as if she were nervous. Her skin was fair except for a light blush that spread across her cheeks. Rose held herself with an air of superiority as she pranced around, helping the rest of the men with their shooting. Loki stared at her, trying to pick up on her thoughts. Even without his magic, he was a pretty observant person. He saw the way she flinched when he said the fake name he was using. Was it significant in any way to her? Why did that make her afraid? Loki felt like he needed to know every thing possible about her.

And of course, he was still thinking over the fact that he had seen her last night in the little restaurant. He had briefly picked up her thoughts, though she seemed to be trying to suppress something painful. Loki had eventually given up and moved on, though she plagued his mind for the rest of the night. There was something about Rose that made her stand out from all the other human girls he had ever seen. Each of them were obsessed with their hair, the makeup they smeared on every day. Though, it seemed that Rose didn't care about that. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Loki was secretly impressed.

I moved out of the way as the men filed silently past me. It had been a productive training session, and I was exhausted. I still had to go Stark Tower to report my findings, but I just wanted to relax. I sat on one of the mats and closed my eyes, all the while aware of Loki creeping up behind me.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to sneak up on me," I said in irritation, opening my eyes. I briefly caught the look of surprise on his face before he smirked and sat down beside me.

"Of course," he said smoothly. There was silence before I decided to speak.

"I saw you. Last night at the café." I blurted out. Loki tilted his head sideways, as if thinking of what to tell me. "Don't lie," I continued. "I saw you, and there's nothing you can say to change that."

To my surprise, he chuckled and I noticed idly that it was deep and hearty. "Is it a crime for me to have a drink of water?" he asked. "I was simply enjoying the beauty of the city."

"At four o'clock in the morning?" I interrogated suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same question." Loki replied.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He had gotten under my skin, and I wasn't going to let him do it any longer. "Goodbye, Mr. Masters." I forced myself to sound polite before gesturing to the door. He smirked before walking slowly past.

"Until next time, Rose."

An hour later, after cleaning up I left and got into a cab. I arrived at Stark Tower and texted Tony to let him know that I was coming in. I spoke politely to Jarvis in the elevator, who informed me that Tony was in his lab. I entered the Penthouse and casually poured myself a glass of Bourbon. I was flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV before Stark finally appeared.

"Hey Sunshine!" he grinned before grabbing my drink. I glared at him before breaking into a grin and getting another.

"Where's Pepper?" I asked curiously as I settled in on the couch beside him.

Tony pulled a face. "Still working." he replied.

I nodded sympathetically before getting up to find his laptop. The last time I had come to Stark Tower, I had easily hacked Tony's security systems. After that, he had tried to repair it but I hadn't had time to hack it again. In a matter of minutes, I was typing away. He stared at me before swiping his computer away from me.

"How the hell do you do that?" Stark explained.

I grinned. "It's a natural talent."

"So what happened today?" I explained Loki's strange behaviour to him, and Tony frowned. "Well, he certainly isn't trying to hide his plans," he mused. For the next hour, Stark and I exchanged conspiracy theories while slowly getting drunk. I hadn't realized how late it was getting until Pepper came home.

"Rose! It's been so long since I've seen you." she gushed as she hugged me. "I didn't know you were in the city," at this Pepper glared at Tony who shrugged. "I may have forgotten to mention it," he slurred. I slowly stood and stumbled to the door. "Nice to see you, Pepper," I said. "I-I'll see you guys later." After saying goodbye to them, I hailed a cab and went back home. I barely entered my apartment before collapsing in a heap on the couch.


End file.
